


Who Are You Really?

by sujiaer



Category: GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Fluff and Crack, Jackson is a Fencer, M/M, dance au, idk how to tag forgive me, jackson is jaebum's secret?? bf, jaebum owns a dance academy called DDA bc why not, lots of idols are in this btw, this is mainly a got7 fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 17:09:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9559007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sujiaer/pseuds/sujiaer
Summary: "He's emotionless. Maybe he doesn't have a soul." Jeongguk whispered with a strange look of fear on his face. Hoseok cleared his throat loudly to get their attention, and picked up his phone to toss it between his hands lightly."You guys know that he has a boyfriend, right?" Hoseok said, faking a casual tone. Jimin's head rose and whipped towards him so fast he could swear that he heard his spine crack. His eyes were comically wide.-(aka Jaebum is very mysterious, and his five best (most annoying) students want to know more about their teacher. Too bad they're all scared shitless of him.)





	

Ask anyone at the Defsoul Dance Academy who Im Jaebum was, and you'd get the same answer; the devil incarnate himself. With hours and hours of grueling dance practices, advanced workshops, and getting glared at by the man himself could wear a person down quickly. The select five dancers of DDA knew these things the best, being the top students. They all knew each other well enough, but, no one knew Jaebum. They only knew how much of a hard-ass he was.

Jaebum was the owner of DDA, one of the most respected dance schools in Seoul. He only had three instructors employed, one of them being himself. Jung Hoseok was the first teacher hired, known for his easy-going personality and bright smile. Lee Taemin was the newest employee to join. He was quiet compared to Hoseok, but all the dancers loved to be in his classes, claiming he was one of the most patient and helpful instructors they've ever had. 

Then there was Jaebum. Not known for being easy-going or patient at all, he was a pain in the side. Literally. He would dish out full routines in one practice alone, and expect every dancer to have them down perfectly in two to three days. If you messed up a step once, you were basically screwed. Once he showed you how to do a certain move, that was the only time he would. His classes were the toughest, but also the most rewarding. Famous dancers came out of his academy, always bragging up Jaebum and how he was taught them everything they knew. His own classes only had five students per year, out of the fifty admitted. Only the best of the best were accepted into DDA, and his program.

Yugyeom, Jeongguk, Jimin, Soonyoung, and Jongin all sat in a deformed circle on the dance-practice-room's floor, stretching their legs and torsos respectively to warm up. This was one of their last classes with Jaebum before holiday break, where they would all take a well deserved rest back at their own homes. Yugyeom groaned as he reached forwards as far as he could between his spread legs, wincing at the sharp tug in his back. Yugyeom was pretty sure that his body hurt eighty percent of the time ever since he started dancing with JB. Don't get him wrong, he loved every minute of each practice, but damn, did he ache. Jimin sighed loudly from across the misshaped circle, and flopped backwards onto his back, spread out like a star. Jongin smirked with a raised eyebrow from beside him.

"You okay, Jimin?" He asked. Jimin huffed out a loud breath.

"I haven't even started dancing yet, and i'm already dead tired. What is wrong with me." He muttered. Jongin made a sound of agreement.

"I know how you feel. I'm still sore all over from doing those damn push-ups and chin-ups last week. I'll die if JB makes us do more drills for no reason today." He whined, flopping down next to Jimin. Yugyeom rolled his eyes ans continued to stretch his legs.

"C'mon you guys, stop whining like babies. It wasn't even that bad." Jeongguk added suddenly, making Yugyeom smile softly. Jimin sat upright and pointed a finger at the second youngest.

"Yeah, that's because you're freakishly muscular for your age, Jeongguk-ah. It's kind of scary, actually. Aren't you only a kid? Seventeen, right?" Jimin shot back. Jeongguk made a sour face to everyone's amusement.

"Hey, I'm older than Yugyeom! And i'm nineteen, you know that. I'm gonna use these muscles for good use and beat you up one day, hyung." He pouted, and Soonyoung laughed loudly from his cross legged position next to Jongin. Soonyoung usually found everything they said overly funny. It was cute. Soonyoung exaggeratedly wiped his fake tears away, and grinned his sideways smile. They were all super close friends thanks to the school, and usually came in a 'five or none' package.

Once the chatter had started to die down and the Jaebum's impending arrival loomed closer, the five boys finished up their warm up and got a drink. Yugyeom had just bent down to re-tie his shoelace when the door to the practice room burst open, making him jump up in surprise. Jaebum briskly walked in, face as blank as ever, and went to the front of the room to set down his water bottle and jacket.

 _'Another class of torture,'_   Yugyeom thought. The boys all scrambled to stand in front of Jaebum and greet him properly. Jaebum did the same, before clearing his throat and adopting a mildly constipated look on his face.

"I've been told to inform you that there will be a... party. A 'holiday celebration', you could call it. Hoseok-ah insisted that we had one this year and wanted me too invite you all. To go." Jaebum's eye twitched.

"It will take place in a couple days time here in the lounge downstairs, so please try to come." He finished, looking no less uncomfortable. It was known to everybody that Jaebum preferred to be by himself, and avoid small talk when possible.

"Ah, okay JB-nim. We'll be there!" Jimin grinned excitedly. He loved all parties. Jaebum nodded in acknowledgement and clapped his hands together while turning his back towards them.

"Okay then, since that's over with, I hope you've all practiced what we learned on Monday."

-

No one really knew much about Jaebum's private life. He wasn't talkative, and didn't like to share anything about his himself with others. The five boys would sometimes make up ridiculous stories about Jaebum and his backstory for shits and giggles. For example, how he ran away from his military-spy life in Canada to become a dancer in Korea, or how he has two secret wives and six kids. It was fun to joke about, but it couldn't always satisfy the actual curiosity surrounding Jaebum they all had.  
During their next session with Hoseok, Soonyoung happily sat down next to the smiling instructor on the floor and leaned against his shoulder.

"Hyung," He taunted cutely, drawing out the 'ung' sound. Hoseok eyed him with amusement.

"Are you bringing anyone special to the party on Tuesday?" Soonyoung smiled innocently. Or at least, tried too. Hoseok rolled his eyes and used the shoulder being leaned on to shove him away lightly. Soonyoung toppled onto to the floor dramatically, laughing at himself as he did.

"Shouldn't you mind your own business?" He said, with no real heat behind it. Soonyoung pouted at the older man for a moment before getting up to settle comfortably back down next to Hoseok. Jeongguk bit his lip while looking deep in thought for a second, before a mischievous look spread across his face. He leaned forward onto his crossed legs and set his face in his hands.

"What about JB-nim? Is he bringing anyone with him?" Jeongguk heard Jimin scoff quietly from next to him.

"Yeah right. JB-nim usually scares away anyone that even tries to have a friendly conversation with him, so I doubt he has a girlfriend. He probably has a cat though, or some other animal forever alone people have." 

"He does have a cat, actually. And he hates the nickname JB." Hoseok chimed in, but went totally ignored by the dancers. Jongin leaned in closer to his friends, eyes sparkling with interest. He loved talking smack about people.

"I'm too scared to even make eye contact with him most of the time, how would he date someone? They'd have to be even worse than him. He has like, a permanent stick up his ass, or something." Jongin giggled.

"Did you see what he did the other day?" Yugyeom suddenly said, joining the gossip.

"When I told him it was mine and Jeongguk's second anniversary that day, he just gave me a blank stare. No 'congratulations!' or anything!" He moaned. Taemin patted his back sympathetically from where he sat quietly with the group of dancers, seeming more like a student than teacher. Yugyeom shuddered.

"He's emotionless. Maybe he doesn't have a soul." Jeongguk whispered with a strange look of fear on his face. Hoseok cleared his throat loudly to get their attention, and picked up his phone to toss it between his hands lightly.

"You guys know that he has a boyfriend, right?" Hoseok said, faking a casual tone. Jimin's head rose and whipped towards him so fast he could swear that he heard his spine crack. His eyes were comically wide.

 _"What?"_ He squeaked. "I don't believe you." He said, crossing his arms over his chest defiantly. Jongin seemed lost at this information, and Soonyoung had a look of confusion on his face.

"A boyfriend?" Jongin and Soonyoung both chimed in unison. 

"Poor guy." One of them whispered in shock. Taemin, seemingly unaffected by this piece of groundbreaking information, flicked his perfectly styled blonde hair out of his eyes.

"If you're that curious about his personal life, why don't you go ask him yourself? He's not as mean as you make him out to be." Taemin added softly. Jimin, still not believing what Hoseok had said, scoffed again.

"I'd rather live to see my thirties, thanks, but no thanks." He grumbled.

"Well, if you guys are so scared to even talk to Jaebum-hyung, he's bringing him to the party. My request. You can flock him then." Hoseok said, while standing up preparing to leave. Yugyeom quickly stood up behind him.

"Wait! Tell us his name at least! This is _huge!_ " Yugyeom pleaded, but Hoseok shook his head no. He found it kind of creepy just how obsessed they were with his friend.

"You'll have to ask him yourself." He sang mockingly as he skipped out of the room, pleased with the chaos he started, even if Jaebum was going to be pissed at him for telling his students details about his mysterious life after work. Taemin got up moments later and silently left the room, following after Hoseok's happy humming.

Once the studio door swung shut again, five faces stared at each other with blank expressions.

"So... who's gonna ask tomorrow?" Jongin said after a couple seconds of silence. They exchanged glances.

"Not me." They all said at once. 

It was going to be a long week.

 

-

 

Jaebum should of knew something was up the moment he stepped into the studio the next morning. It wasn't loud and energetic like it usually was when he walked in. Instead, a strange tension hung in the air and all eyes would flicker towards him every second or so. Jaebum frowned in confusion, but ultimately chose to ignore the odd behavior and started the class. He even savored the quiet. If they wanted to act weird, who cares.

(And if he was a little more harsh than usual with correcting mistakes though, no one had to know.)

This strange behavior carried on for two more days of classes. Quick glances, hushed conversations behind his back and looks of pure concentration, as if they were trying to figure something incredibly important out. On Friday, the last day of practice before vacation and the holiday party, he finally couldn't take anymore of it.

With sweat dripping down his forehead and his dark brown bangs sticking wetly to his face, he turned to face his students with hands on his hips to find them whispering again. Jeongguk was moving his hands around quite a bit, pointing fingers at Jaebum occasionally, all the while staring at Yugyeom. He rolled his eyes in annoyance and stuck his chin out. Jinyoung had always made fun of him when he did, since he always seemed to do it when he was angry.

"Is there something you boys want to share?" He asked suddenly, and the hushed voices immediately stopped.  


Jaebum got multiple blank looks in return. Jimin blinked rapidly.

"A-Ah, no, instructor-nim. Nothing, uh, at all." He stuttered out with a nervous laugh. This annoyed the older more than it should of.  Jaebum raised his eyebrows and eyes upwards in exasperation and unconsciously reached up to fiddle with the gold necklace hanging loosely around his neck to calm his quick temper. The gold chain was cold and sturdy under his fingers, and he couldn't help but to let a small smile take over his face. Tucking it back under his t-shirt, he brushed his damp hair away and waved a hand to get the others attention back, not seeing the looks of pure wonder on their red faces. Jeongguk looked as if he just saw the holy ghost itself.

"Take it from the top again. Soonyoung, you lead this time." He ordered. A collective groan rang out from behind him, and Jaebum smirked in secret satisfaction. Being the boss was fun. He loved being in charge sometimes.

 

[Jaebum would soon regret ever opening his dance school. God, his students were _so_ embarrassing.]

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed so far, I'll have part two up hopefully soon lol  
> Leave a comment/kudos if u liked it ayeee what's gucci ;-)  
> The title is that one mickey echo song, u kno, the only one people know. lmao
> 
> \+ (why is it that everything jackbum-centric I write turns into a low-key crack fic... why.)
> 
> ++ ((aLSO THE DAMN BTS YNWA TEASER PICTURES OOoOh BOY I BUSTED A NuTtT!!))


End file.
